Spyro and the Infinite Love Search
by keyson
Summary: One chapter story. I made my best. Firstly intended to be the finale of my saga, but now my farewell from Spyro's fanfiction world, at least for now. Second chapter is nothing more than a clarifying for a wrong possible misinterpretation of the story, and my Goodbye to you as well. I really appreciate you reading and reviewing these years. So long, Spyro fans!
1. Chapter 1: Soulmates

**Disclaimer: I don't own Spyro the Dragon. I don't own any of its characters. They belong to their respective companies.**

There is a time when every being wonders what the purpose of its existence is. There is a time when every being accepts the fact it has a definite role in the world and acts according to expectations. But there is also a time when every being who understands the first two principles go a step further, and then realizes there is a force that makes its life be worth living.

That force is choice.

There are many ways to catalogue choice, but that very moment, Spyro's mind decided the right word was distasteful. His metaphysical analysis was driving him ways he would never had expected to go, but given the recent circumstances he had lived, his fear had quite a back-up.

Closely related to choice in a relationship of action-reaction, was a most unused word by him, one that he barely knew by its name, given the fact he used to act correctly and according to his feelings. He decided it fitted on the situation he was living, and may have experienced a new sensation if he wasn't unsure of the fact he wanted what he had chosen or he didn't.

That word is regret.

Why? Why would Spyro regret something? Has he done wrong? Did his pure soul become corrupted by the dark hands of evil? He decided that wasn't the reason, for his heart was still beating in the right place and his mind wasn't blurred by obscure fog. Then, why on Earth would he feel so confused if he just acted according to his instincts?

"Spyro…"-said a well-known voice sweetly. "Come here right now!"

His philosophical introversion was suddenly interrupted by a female voice, calling him out from the other side of the cave next to the cliff they had adopted as home.

"Come"-continued the voice in a playful mode. "I got something for ya… It's a… surprise!"

Spyro went to the room he heard the voice coming but when he got there he saw nobody.

"Cynder?"-he asked quizzically.

Suddenly, a black figure pounced on him throwing him to the floor leaving Spyro on the bottom and the black figure on top. Spyro laughed when his mate playfully started tickling him on his chest.

"hahaha Cynder you surprised me!"-he said.

Cynder continued tickling him with no consideration of his begs. She started tickling lower and lower, reaching his belly.

"hahahahahaha Cynder stop! Hahahaha…please!"

The black dragoness heard no words and she continued tickling, this time lower and lower, until she reached a critical point. Spyro trembled while two different feelings overcame him. One was a warm sensation that was clearly both satisfying and activating, not that he hadn't felt it before without liking it… but soon the strange feeling he felt just minutes ago, and that he had been feeling for a few couple of days appeared, so he reacted quickly by pulling away from the claws that were tickling him.

Cynder, noticing there was something odd in his attitude looked at him and asked intrigued:

"Is there something wrong, Spyro?"

Spyro didn't know how to put it in words, so he just tried to say what he felt.

"Cynder, lately every time you touch me that way I feel odd… ways I've never felt before…"

Cynder smiled and said:

"Oh, Spyro, but I've tickled you dozens of times… There is no way it's the first time you feel that… And if you were some kind of extremely-lately developed dragon, I'll tell you there's nothing wrong on feeling how you do… I'm sure it feels quite good."-said Cynder as she rolled her eyes.

"No, Cyn."-said Spyro. "This is quite different. I do get that feeling you say, but immediately there's another one, similar to guilt that pushes me away. I just feel uncomfortable in that moment. It's like if I were doing something… wrong?"

Cynder thought a moment and knew what to answer him.

"Look, Spyro. We are animals. We've got needs. That "regret" you feel is the uncertainty of not knowing what you're getting into. Just forget about those harmful feelings and let your body do what you feel."

Spyro thought for a moment and decided that Cynder was right… with reasonable doubt. What did she know about this? Where did she take that idea from? Perhaps he just thought too much, in general. Perhaps he should just relax and take it easy. Maybe that's the way it's meant to be.

Cynder got closer to him and asked him:

"Spyro, I know we've told this each other lots of times, but it's important for me to hear it now. Do you love me?"

"Yes, Cynder. I certainly do love you. More than anything in the world."-answered Spyro doubtless.

"Then there is something I believe we are prepared to do."- Cynder said, as she kissed him on the lips. "I just wonder… Never mind."

Cynder started tickling Spyro again, but this time softer than the previous one, and softer, and softer once more. Spyro got the warm feeling he got just before the tickles, but this time a hundred times stronger. He looked at Cynder's eyes and she was looking really pretty and seductive, like he has never seen her before. He could feel the "regret" he felt before, but the warm feeling was so strong he could not think at all of the minor guilt sensation. He closed his eyes, inspired deeply and then expelled all remaining regret, leaving just love and passion inside him. He opened his eyes again and looked straight at Cynder's emerald green who were looking straight at him.

"Are you sure about this?"-he asked.

"More than anything in the world"-she replied instantly.

Only the deep blue ocean and the bright full moon where witnesses of what happened that night. Red sparks of love mixed into the starry night. And that night, a bright new star appeared in the eternal sky.


	2. Our Hero Takes A Rest

**Our hero takes a rest…**

**I have to make some clarifying here. I've read the single chapter for the first time in months and I realize you readers may have thought that Spyro's regret feeling was something related to sexual orientation. I must tell you you are wrong, although now I read the story I can see how in our contemporary society we tend to see things this way. I will tell you what that feeling really was, just because I don't want you to think wrong of me or dislike my story for a wrong interpretation. **

**The regret feeling was Spyro not really knowing if he loved Cynder fully at the point of taking their relationship to the extreme point you can imagine. My intention was to introduce the possibility of Spyro opening his heart to other possible females, in the Infinite love search of his greatest potential soul-mate. Yeah. As cheesy and odd as it may sound. My intention was trying to make Spyro do a spiritual and romantic journey with views on how love is and it should be to finally finding out his vision of life and a unique female soul mate.**

**Unluckily, my will of continuing this story has faded away, given the few viewers and the lack of point I see on continuing this story now. But I couldn't just leave you to misinterpret my story so badly.**

**I'll leave this story this way. A one-shot. Perhaps my Spyro stories are over for now, I don't know. But sadly a close person has passed away and I feel no motivation to keep writing adventure/romance/humor Spyro stories this very moment. Sorry for this, and I hope you have enjoyed it as I did writing this stories and playing the videogames. And once again thanks for liking my stories and leaving me such amazing reviews. **

**So long,**

**Keyson.**


End file.
